


Everytime I look at you

by Muizeke83



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Il Divo - Freeform, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:58:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muizeke83/pseuds/Muizeke83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Chakotay's lost every time he looks at his Kathryn. Words 'borrowed' from Il Divo!</p>
<p>Disclaimer: Characters belong to Paramount/CBS. Words borrowed, but altered. Story is mine!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everytime I look at you

They just sat there, looking into each other's eyes.

He smiled, she smiled.

"Where do we go from here?" Chakotay asked.

"I have no idea." Kathryn answered.

"That's a first." he chuckled.

She raised an eyebrow and nudged his arm.

"Ouch."

"Ow, you baby." she laughed and placed her hand over his.

Her touch made him tingle all over.

His smile faded, her smile faded.

He leaned in and gave her the most tender kiss.

As if the first one wasn't like a dream, this one was even better.

Her hand cupped his cheek, stroking it gently with her thumb.

She carefully opened her lips and slightly brushed his with her tongue, hoping he would do the same.

He mimicked her actions and their tongues went exploring again.

An amazing sensation ripped through their bodies, making them both shiver.

Chakotay broke the kiss, resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's get out of here." he whispered, before he pulled her up with him.

"Wait…" she said, placing her hand on his chest.

"The crew… they can't know about us… yet."

He took her hands, brought them up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"I understand."

He let go of her and walked down the two steps.

"Chakotay..."

He turned around and caught her beautiful smile.

"Your quarters, give me an hour."

She winked at him and turned to look out the window.

He couldn't wait.

His door chime rang.

"Come in." he said, while he lit the last candle on the table.

"Hi." she said.

He looked up and his mouth dropped open.

"Spirits, you look…" he couldn't finish.

She started blushing, dropping her eyes to the floor.

She was wearing a simple dark blue dress and slippers, and had her hair down.

She grabbed it and draped it over one shoulder.

Chakotay walked over to her and put his finger under her chin, to make her look into his eyes.

"You look divine." he said and smiled, showing off his sexy dimples.

The butterflies in her stomach were doing summersaults and she suddenly felt a little light-headed.

She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him.

He pulled her close, almost lifting her up.

He broke the kiss and held her as he felt her knees buckle slightly.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"I've never felt better."

"Stay with me tonight."

"I thought you would never ask."

This time he really lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom, setting course to total bliss.

Chakotay turned on his side, propped up on his elbow and looked at the sleeping beauty next to him.

He gently brushed away a strand of hair from her face and she stirred, but didn't wake up.

His heart skipped a beat.

He still couldn't believe this.

His mind was all over the place.

He closed his eyes and tried to get a hold of his emotions.

"I used to think that I was strong." he paused.

He let out a sigh and a single tear ran down his face.

"I realize now I was wrong! Cause every time I see you face, my mind becomes an empty space."

He laid his head down on his pillow again.

"And with you lying next to me, it feels like I can hardly breathe."

She turned to her side, her back to him.

He scooted over and spooned her, carefully wrapping his arm around her waist.

Though still asleep, she took his hand and held it close to her chest.

This felt right.

"Kathryn…" he whispered.

"Hmmm..."

"In the morning, when you go, wake me gently so I'll know that loving you was not a dream."

"Mmm…"

"And whisper softly what it means to be with me. Then every moment we're apart, will be a lifetime to my heart."

He wasn't sure if she had really heard what he had just said.

He lifted his head a little and stared at her for a moment.

"I surrender to you! I'm yours! Lead me through tonight, but please turn out the light, cause I'm lost, every time I look at you."

Another tear escaped his eye, falling onto her cheek.

"Computer, turn of lights!" she whispered, startling him.

A smile spread across his face and he lay back down again.

She squeezed his hand and kissed his knuckles.

They both drifted off to sleep.

THE END


End file.
